lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Ana Lucia Cortez
Ana-Lucia Cortez era uma ex-oficial da polícia americana que, no momento do acidente, estava na parte da cauda do avião. Ela assumiu o papel de líder do seu grupo. Antes da Queda * Was an officer with the Los Angeles Police Department, worked with partner Big Mike * Danny was her Ex-Boyfriend. * Was shot in the line of duty while responding to a reported burglary. Pregnant at the time, she suffered a miscarriage. * After taking a leave of absence, she returned to work, despite the reluctance of Teresa, who was her commanding officer as well as her mother. * When asked to identify her assailant, Jason Elder she lies, claiming that the man they have in custody was not the man who shot her. She followed Elder to a bar, and shot him six times in cold blood. ** Quit the force when confronted by Teresa as the only viable suspect in Elder's murder. * Got a job working airport security at LAX as a "wander". * Met Christian Shephard at the bar at LAX, and he asked her to accompany him to Sydney as his bodyguard. She accepted, thinking she could run from her problems. They gave each other fake names. She called him "Tom" and he called her "Sarah," possibly in reference to Sarah Shephard, his daughter in law. * Was present when Christian drunkenly confronted Lindsey and disgusted by his actions, she left Christian at the bar where he talked to Sawyer. * In the Sydney airport, while hearing Jack talking to the Oceanic desk clerk, was inspired to call Teresa and ask to come home. * She met Jack in the airport bar. They struck up a conversation and discuss the possibility of meeting on the plane. * Was in the tail section of the airplane, seat 42F. On The Island * Deceased, intentionally shot and killed by Michael * Was the unofficial leader of the Tailies. Insisted on complete obedience to her strict rules. * Suspected Nathan of being one of the Others. Threw him in a pit and planned on torturing him. * Killed Goodwin in cold blood. What first appears to be self defense actually turns out to be an attack from Ana-Lucía on Goodwin. * Was thrown into a makeshift holding cell with Sawyer, Michael, and Jin, pretending to be a prisoner, to find out who they were. * Took away Sawyer's gun and left them in the cell, foiling their escape plan. * Her group of survivors lived briefly in a second hatch, similar to that found by the other survivors. * Decided to take the other tailies back to the main camp. Orders Michael, Sawyer, and Jin to take them. * Mistakenly believing Shannon to be an Other, shot and killed her. * Holds Sayid hostage. Tells him that she's "dead;" he later provides that as his reason for not killing her to avenge Shannon. * Has been asked by Jack to train an army. * Was suspected by Kate to be behind the attack on Sun, but was in fact innocent of this. * Saw Danielle but didn't know who she was. Told Sayid about her, and then left at his request. * Was asked by Locke to interrogate Henry Gale because she was a police officer and had experience with The Others. She manages to convince him that she wants to help him. He draws her a map to where his balloon and wife's grave should be located. Without telling Locke or Jack about this information she sets off with Sayid and Charlie to find out the truth. * Told Sayid she was sorry for killing Shannon. * Stopped Sayid from shooting the fake Henry Gale during an interrogation. * Was left in charge of the fake Henry Gale by Jack when he and Kate went on their prisoner exchange mission. * Was injured by the false Henry Gale in an attempt to give him food. * Henry Gale claims she is not one of the "good people" but claims Goodwin thought she could be changed. ** In "secret footage" in a viral campaign for Lost: Series 2 Part 1 (Region 2) Libby tells Sayid "Deep down, she's a good person." * Tried to get a gun from Sawyer; succeeded by having sex with him and then taking it without his knowledge. * Intended to kill the fake Henry Gale, but could not bring herself to do it. * Was shot and killed by Michael after she gave him the gun when he offered to kill the fake Henry Gale for her. * Appeared to Mr. Eko in a dream after her death telling him to help John. * Was buried, along with Libby, in Three Minutes. =Unanswered Questions= *Why did she decide to become a cop? *Who was the father of her unborn child? Gallery Image:Ana1.jpg|Ana being dumped into the pit. Image:Ana2.jpg|Ana after shooting Shannon. Image:Col4-1.jpg|Ana and Jack meet again Image:Ana3.jpg|Ana being shot by Michael. Cortez, Ana Lucia Cortez, Ana Lucia Cortez, Ana Lucia Cortez, Ana Lucia